The invention lies generally in the field of fastener assemblies, and more particularly to the securement of metal moldings to automobile bodies. More specifically, the instant fastener assembly is designed to secure a channel-shaped molding device along the lower marginal edge of a fixed window of an automobile, such as the backlight or rear window.
The lower marginal edge of the rear window opening on modern day automobiles is defined by a recessed flange extending around the window opening and forming a part of the window frame of the automobile body. Because of the slant of the rear window this flange forms a pocket in the window frame within which water and moisture may collect. When it rains, or when the automobile is washed, water runs down the back window and accumulates in this pocket, causing rust and corrosion. In order to alleviate this problem of water accumulation, prior workers in this art have provided a flexible, resilient strip or pad of rubber or the like extending along the bottom of the window opening and substantially filling the pocket. The rubber pad is adhesively secured to the metal automobile body, and the window glass rests on top of the pad. The inclusion of the rubber pad has precluded the use of conventional means for attaching the usual metal trim molding which may run part way if not completely around the perimeter of the rear window.